A Fool's Dance
by mr-mrs-blake
Summary: Taking place after 1x10, With an additional death on the drop ship, Bellamy and Clarke must figure out how to maintain order when one of them may be banished


**Takes place after 1x10**

**MAJOR UPDATE- REREAD CHAPTER ONE- MAJOR PLOT CHANGE OCCURS **

Bellamy followed Clarke back into camp, the guards on watch closed the makeshift doors behind them, securing them as best they could. Clarke noticed Bellamy head off toward Octavia's tent probably checking on her before he went to sleep- or whatever the hell it was he did in his late hours. Clarke was heading back to the drop ship to clean up and check on the remaining sick people, Raven among them. Clarke respected Raven, she understood it was not Raven who she should be angry or hurt with.

Clarke stepped into the drop ship, most people were sleeping, so she quietly grabbed a rag and began wiping up the blood that had been caked into the floor. The aroma was overwhelming, she couldn't tell if the metallic rotting smell came from the hemoglobin or the general make up of the drop ship. Exhausted, still recovering from the disease herself, stood up and decided to check a few patients on the third level quickly, then head off to sleep. Clarke held tight to the rag and used it to clean the hatch handle on her way back down. The hatch thunked shut. Raven stirred and saw a blonde girl climbing down the ladder that lead to the hatch, "Clarke...?" she breathed heavily.

"Raven?" Clarke walked over to the hammock, laying the rag down on top of another that rested over the ropes that held the makeshift bed up. "Are you feeling better?"

Raven nodded, "Just wish I could head back to..." Raven's words dragged off as she realized she didn't have her own tent or bed to get back to.

Clarke rested the back of her hand on Raven's forehead and smiled, "You're temperature seems to of broken, so tomorrow you'll be right as rain," Clarke rubbed her joints, "Granted, a little weak."

Raven looked toward her feet, she had nothing more to say to Clarke, she bit her lip and asked, "Could you hand me that rag? I'd like to put it on my forehead."

Clarke looked down at the bloodied rag, "These are kind of dirt," she walked over to a shelf and grabbed a small piece of cloth, she brought it to the water bowl, soaked it, then rung it out. She brought the damp cloth and placed it on Raven's head.

Raven gave a small smile, "Thanks."

Clarke nodded and then headed out the drop ship to her tent to get some much needed sleep.

Bellamy peered into Octavia's tent, she seemed still at first glance but he then noticed her shoulders were shaking. He quietly walked in and took his jacket off to lay it on her shoulders but she stirred quickly and turned to face him, her eyes stained with tears. She stared at him, "Bell..."

He sat down on the cot next to her and looked with deep concern, "What happened, O? Did someone do something to you? Was it Murphy?" His words grew angry as he spoke, it was clear that Bellamy had very little impulse control.

Octavia shook her head and then buried it in her hands as a new round of tears came pouring out. Bellamy swallowed, "Is it the grounder?"

Octavia stayed silent, Bellamy watched his little sister, "Octavia, you can tell me what happened."

Octavia looked her brother in the eyes, "Can it wait until tomorrow?"

Bellamy nodded, kissed her forehead and got up to leave. Octavia caught his arm, "Bell?"

Bellamy turned back to her, "Yeah?"

Octavia laid back down, "Can you sit here? Until I fall asleep?"

"Sure thing."

Murphy hid outside the drop ship, bygones he laughed, as if. Murphy could still remember back to the day that they strung him up for a crime he didn't even do! Bellamy his friend, Connor had just been an easy revenge, but he really wanted Bellamy, not dead by his hands, but by the hands of all the remaining 100. He saw Clarke leaving the drop ship and waited some time before sneaking in and finding a comfortable place to sleep on the second level. It was better to be here in the morning when chaos would strike than to be gone and be the prey of their hunt.

He would make the people hate Bellamy so much, that it would be Bellamy that they string up next. Murphy wiped the smug grin off his face before closing his eyes, tomorrow would be a big day.

The shrill scream woke the whole camp, and if the first one didn't, that the second one definitely did.

Bellamy sat up quickly and looked around, he was still in Octavia's tent. He had fallen asleep on the ground. He looked around for his gun and swore under his breath, he'd have to stop by his tent to get it before he went to the drop ship. He ran to his tent and ducked his head in to get it, there were three girl laying about, he glared at them and shouted, "Get the hell out."

He grabbed his fun and headed straight for the chaos.

Murphy greeted the noise with a small smile which vanished quickly before anyone could see. Today was the day, Murphy would feign fear, and sadness, and repentance today, but reward would come to those who waited. He inhaled once contently and then made his way to the lower floor.

Raven shot up and noticed Harper was screaming, Clarke was right, she felt better, a little weak, but it didn't stop her from shooting up and heading over to the incredibly unpleasant sound.

Clarke's eyes shot open. She looked around and noticed the serene vicinity of her tent. Then she noticed that Finn had shaken her awake, "Clarke! They need you on the drop ship... Something happened."

Clarke groaned internally, Finn's presence playing a bigger role in her distaste than she'd care to admit. She sat up and started walking to the drop ship, Finn on her toes.

Clarke began observing Connor, looking for cause of death. It was suffocation she determined. Bellamy tapped his foot impatiently, "Well princess, we haven't got all day."

"Suffocation. There's no more signs of hemorrhaging, he was better before he died. There are signs of resistance though."

"So it was someone who killed him?" Finn piped in.

Clarke nodded slowly, "It would appear so."

Bellamy swallowed. Murphy. He should've never listened to Clarke, if he had just killed Murphy when he wanted to fifteen people could still be alive. Bellamy turned and noticed Murphy standing to the side, he pivoted on his heel and punched Murphy in the face, he did it repeatedly until Clarke and Finn held him back. "This is you!" Bellamy spat at Murphy.

Murphy shook his head and feigned horror, "I didn't..."

Bellamy lunged again, "Like hell you didn't."

Raven watched as Finn and Clarke worked together to restrain Bellamy, she wished she and Finn would work together that well. Raven began to feel dizzy so she walked back to the hammock but stopped dead in her tracks. She stared at the cloth hanging over the end of the hammock, dirty and musky will dried blood.

Raven stood there and put pieces together in her mind. Clarke. Clarke had used the rags last night will everyone was sleeping. Had Clarke suffocated Connor?

As fast as she could, Raven grabbed the rag and ran to an arguing crowd.

Murphy pleaded, "I swear Bellamy, it wasn't me."

Clarke frowned, "I can't believe I'd thought you'd changed."

Bellamy roared, "You have fifteen lives on your hands!"

Raven quickly walked in, panting. "Clarke, I have to talk you. Alone preferably."

The blonde girl made her way to talk to Raven but was stopped by Bellamy, "Say it here and now, otherwise it can wait."

Raven sighed, clutching the rags, "Clarke, would it seem logical for someone to smother Connor with a rag?"

The rag was limp in Raven's hand, Clarke looked at it and swallowed, "Yes, more so than a pillow or a hand. A pillow is easily pushed aside, and someone could bite a hand."

**/A.N./ hey people! Thank you for reading my story, it means a lot to me! By the way just in case it wasn't clear, Murphy was the one who killed Connor, a lot will be explained in the next chapter, and I promise there will be some Bellamy x Clarke soon if you're patient with me (maybe even the next chapter) well I hope you enjoyed, be sure to leave you advice/ criticism in the reviews, thanks again! I'll see you next chapter. /A.N./ **


End file.
